Neglect
by Andie01
Summary: She's feeling neglected. One shot.


**April 1 2016**

"Babe," I call entering the hotel room. "I'm back. Please don't pawn me off on the girls again," I chuckle dropping my shopping bags beside our suitcase. "You know I love Alexis and Leah but shopping isn't really my thing. Although I did pick up a very nice lingerie set that you're going to love. Babe?" A short search reveals only a note on the table.

 _Cat, Had to leave early for the show, see you tonight. Chas._

"Of course he did," I sigh to the empty room feeling my heart sink. "You knew what his schedule was like. You knew what you were getting into with him. I just didn't know I would be spending half our relationship alone." His attention everywhere but our relationship for the past three months. The neglect growing with each passing week. This weekend was supposed to be a weekend of reconnecting in between his work responsibilities. So far that has amounted to a total of five minutes. "Maybe it's time to grab his attention. And I have just the dress," I smile to myself.

"Well, well, well," Alexis smiles as I enter the backstage area. "What happened to that dress is too short for me? That dress is too tight for my tastes. That dress shows too much skin."

"This dress is perfect for my needs tonight. Thank you and Leah for convincing me to buy it today."

"What needs does this fulfill," she asks as we make our way through her co-workers.

"Catching my busy boyfriend's attention again."

"That is definitely the dress for that," a deep voice rumbles behind us.

"Hello Tom," I chuckle not bothering to turn around.

"Hello Catrina. Great dress."

"Thank Shortie here. She convinced me I needed it."

"You are a very good friend, Lex."

"You are a pervert, Tom."

"A man can enjoy the female form without being a pervert."

"You're drooling a little there, Tom," Alexis smiles over her shoulder at our friend.

"I appreciate the attention," I wink over my shoulder at the tall man.

"If little man is too stupid to notice you, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep it in mind. Now where is my boyfriend."

"Try catering," he shrugs.

"Thanks. See you around."

"I hope so," he winks.

"Hey Babe," I grin finally finding my boyfriend and his tag team partner. "JJ."

"H..He…Hey Trina," JJ stutters. "That…That is some kind of dress."

"Thank you," I smile. "Chas?"

"Hey Cat," he states staring at the monitor. "I can't talk right now. I need to concentrate on our match."

"Can we talk after your match?"

"I have interviews."

"What about after the show?"

"I have plans."

"Chas…"

"Please Cat. Now is not the time."

"Fine. I thought this was a weekend for us to reconnect but obviously I was wrong. I guess I'll see you when I see you. Later JJ, he's all yours now." Ducking into catering I slide into a chair across from Leah and Alexis. "How do you do it?"

"Do what Gorgeous?"

"Date a wrestler."

"You knew he would be busy when you started dating him."

"There is busy and then there is Chas," I state.

Alexis opens her mouth.

"He hasn't even had a conversation with me in three months. Not a fucking peep. That's half our relationship. He comes home and goes straight to his office until dinner, spends the entire time of dinner on his phone, and then he goes straight to bed. I don't know if he's starting to regret moving together so quickly or what," I sigh.

"He is head over heels for you," Leah sighs.

"He used to be," I mutter. "I don't really feel that anymore."

"You need to talk to him."

"I've tried," I moan.

"Try harder."

"I can't force a grown man to talk to me. I want to talk but he doesn't. There is nothing more I can do."

"Sure there is. You need to figure out what it is."

"If I could figure this out I wouldn't be coming to you for advice."

"I have faith that you can do it," Lex smiles standing.

"Me too," Leah chuckles following our friend.

"Thanks for nothing," I call at their backs.

I wipe at my eyes as I make my way through the hotel lobby. Chas having left the arena early without a word. The thought causing me to tear up every time it crosses my mind. I had sat in catering until the final match of the night started waiting for some sign the man wanted me there. When I finally gave up and went in search of him I was informed he left soon after his match. _"I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't,"_ I think pulling my room key from my purse. Swinging the door open I'm met with the dim flickering of candle light. "What the," I breathe stepping into the room. Candles cover every flat surface of the room.

"I told you I had plans," he states behind me.

"I just assumed they didn't include me," I murmur not turning around.

"Why would you think that?"

"They haven't for a few months now," I state as he comes to stand in front of me.

"I know I've been neglecting you," he sighs, his hands coming up to stroke my bare arms. "It's been killing me too."

"Looking from the outside, I couldn't tell."

"It was. The only thing keeping me going was the thought that I'm doing this for us."

"Us? Is there still an us?"

"I think so. I hope you think so too."

"How is the last three months been for us," I ask running a hand down the buttons of his shirt unwillingly, the need to touch him overwhelming.

"I've been working my ass off to be the best career wise so that I can provide a better life for you. I've been on the phone constantly because JJ got me in touch with this incredible real estate agent. I've been looking for another place for us… a bigger place…a place we can start our lives together."

"We've only been together six months."

"I've been after you since my freshmen year of high school," he smiles. "When I saw you that night six months ago I thought God was rewarding me. When I saw you in this dress tonight, I couldn't even look at you. You look like sex come to life."

"It's still early in our relationship for…"

"It was early in our relationship for us to move in together according to everyone else. I know what I want and I go for it regardless of so called time lines. What do you want?"

"Let's go back to these past three months," I smirk toying with the buttons, slowing working them loose as my hand slides down his torso. "I don't think I got a proper apology for them."

"A proper apology? I think I may have one of those," he grins guiding me backwards until my back hits the wall, his head dipping slightly.

"Let's hear it," I state turning to avoid his lips.

"Please forgive me for being an ass to the most beautiful woman I know," he states pulling my face back to his. "I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything," I ask sliding his belt from his pants.

"Anything," he breathes pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I don't think there is enough groveling in this apology," I smirk.

"What?"

"On your knees."

"Yes ma'am," he smiles sliding down my body.

"Let's try that again," I smile.

"Catrina," he starts pulling my left leg up and over his shoulder. "LeAnn," a kiss to my inner thigh. "Morgan," a kiss higher. "You are the best thing to ever come into my life," a kiss higher. "If I have damaged our relationship, please tell me how I can fix it," a kiss even higher. "Anything at all," he sighs against me, his hands sliding my dress upwards.

"Just show me how much you've miss me."

"I can definitely do that," he sighs sliding his mouth further northward.

"And just how do you plan to do…oh," I sigh as his tongue slides against my clit.

"Naughty girl," he chuckles sending shivers throughout me. "You seem to have forgotten to put on an undergarment."

"You seem to be taking advantage of it," I groan as his tongue returns.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Good. Don't stop," I moan moving against him.

His tongue flicks lazily against me driving me crazy with every stroke. Two fingers slide into me, hooking to rub against my G-spot. "Fuck Chas," I groan as my orgasm starts to build.

"Forgive me," he states pulling away, my leg sliding from his shoulder.

"Not yet."

"Maybe I need to change my apology approach," he smiles standing again.

"What," I sigh as he places open mouth kisses along the curve of my neck.

"I've missed everything about you, Cat," he murmurs against me, his hands working his pants down his legs. "Your voice. Your skin. Your intelligence. The taste of your lips on mine," he sighs brushing his lips across mine. "The feel of you in my arms," one hand sliding the zipper down my back. "The feel of you wrapped around me," his free hand hooking my knee over his hip as his other yanks my dress down to my waist. "And I do mean every part of you," he sighs pressing up into me. I sigh in pleasure wrapping my hands through his hair. "I've missed that little sigh that tells me I'm doing everything right at that moment."

"I've missed you filling me so completely," I whisper spurring him deeper.

"God Cat, you're so fucking tight," he groans thrusting slowly.

"Do your job right and I only get tighter," I gasp as his hands come up to my breasts, his thumbs rubbing across my nipples. I groan into him as his mouth returns to mine.

"Forgive me," he sighs against my ear.

"No," I growl as he pulls out of me.

"Why," he pants.

"Because you won't fucking let me cum," I growl.

"I can fix that," he smiles yanking me from the wall. "Only if you promise."

"Promise," I giggle as he throws me over his shoulder. I scurry up the bed as he drops me there and he stalks up at me.

"I will hold you to that," he grins capturing my lips.

"Just hold me," I mutter against his lips as he fills me again. "Never let me go."

"Never," he sighs thrusting slow and deep.

I shut my eyes as bliss washes over me.

"Look at me."

I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me. "I love you more than anything in the world. Say the word and I will walk away from wrestling."

"I would never ask you to do that."

Pulling back, he hooks both legs over his shoulders before leaning back into me, one hand going to the headboard to brace himself. "What do you want?"

"Time," I groan as his hand slides between us, his fingers toying with my clit. "Weekly orgasms."

"I can handle that," he laughs softly. "Anything else?"

"Chas," I moan.

"Forgive me?"

"Yes," I cry out. "Yes. Yes. God Chas, yes."

"There's my girl," he smiles, his thrusts speeding up. "Again. I know you can."

"Chas," I groan, my nails biting into the flesh of his arm.

"That's it purr for me Kitten."

I growl in pleasure as another orgasm shoots through me like electricity.

"Fuck," he groans, his cock twitching inside me.

"Come here," I smile as he slides my legs from his shoulders. "You know this doesn't solve our problems."

"It didn't make them any worse," he chuckles lowering himself down to his elbows. "We can work everything out if we try."

"Yeah, we can," I smile. "But first I need a nap."

 _ **A/N: Lots of one shots coming soon. Some may become full stories and some are just one shots. So if you like what you read let me know. If you don't like what you read let me know. Hell, if you think I should stop writing all together let me know. (I think it myself at least twice a month.) I hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
